


Paul's Night

by Beek_100



Series: Moments [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daryl saves the day, First Meet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beek_100/pseuds/Beek_100
Summary: At the end of a bad night, Paul meets someone with the potential to make not only it, but his life better. But will he be willing to take the risk?





	Paul's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad at summaries I'm sorry!

Paul shivered as another rush of cold air blew through him down the dirty back road his car had decided to die on. It was typical that this would happen to him, tonight of all nights. He almost couldn’t believe it had only been two hours since he’d walked in on his boyfriend Alex in bed with another man. He knew he should have taken his own advice at the beginning and not let it get too serious, but time had gone by and Paul ended up falling head over heels for his once-fuck buddy, even allowing himself to trust enough to move in with him.

And now here he was.

“Here” being a dusty back road on the very edge of town, leaning on the trunk of his shitty, broken down car, wondering where he had gone so wrong. Was there a wrong turn he had made somewhere back down the line? Did he wrong someone in a past life? It was a mystery, and with only 12% battery left on his phone, that mystery was going to become a cold horror movie scenario if he didn’t call for help soon. But who to call?

Alex was out of the question. After gathering up his minimal belongings and stuffing them into his car, Paul had given Alex a strong right hook and left, watching him rub his jaw in his rear-view mirror. Somehow he didn’t think Alex would answer his call, even if Paul decided he wanted to talk to that cheating bastard again, which was unlikely.

Maggie was a possibility, but with a four week old baby to tend to day and night, he didn’t think his best friend would appreciate a phone call at almost midnight. She and Glenn had always been there for Paul and had given him the honour of being their son, Hershel’s, Godfather the previous month; he knew they wouldn’t be angry at his call, but he didn’t want to ruin their night with his issues.

That left Tara, who had mentioned an important date she was going on tonight to him earlier that day at lunch. The only other option was a tow company. Paul looked down at his phone and sighed, 11% battery life flashing in the top corner like a beacon of hopelessness. He opened the internet and Googled nearby companies that were open 24hours.

His first call, to a sketchy company called Terminus Tows, ended with a very uncomfortable Paul hanging up before the smarmy sounding creep on the other end found out his location; he knew he was desperate, but he still wasn’t prepared to stay overnight at the guy’s “special on site motel”, even if he claimed the food to be top notch.

That just left the only other option- and Paul’s last hope- Dixon Auto Mechanics, who boasted a 24 hour towing service guarantee on their very basic website. Paul glanced at the top corner again, spotting the now 7% battery life, and clicked the ‘Call’ button, sending a prayer to whoever was listening that this would work.

“Yeah?” came a gruff, tired voice from the other end of the line. Paul nearly jumped out of his skin when someone answered.

“Yes, hello! My name is Paul and my car’s broken down about half a mile down the Oak Haven Bypass from the train station, I need a tow”, he said, his voice quivering slightly from the cold. The voice at the other end sighed.

“’Kay. ‘Bout half a mile yeah? See anything nearby that’d give me a better clue? Cause you’re bein’ a bit vague, man”, the man’s voice almost sounded amused now.

“Erm, yeah, there’s a sign a ways down for the Kingdom Zoo, says it’s 2 miles away”, Paul said. He took his phone away from his ear for a moment to check the battery and almost had a heart attack when he saw it was at 2%. He‘d missed the first half of mystery man’s sentence by the time he put his phone back to his ear.

“-and I’ll be there as soon as I can” he finished saying.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said just hang tight and I’ll be there fast”

“Okay, my phone is about to die so you won’t be able to call me back”

Mystery man sighed again.

“’Kay, be there soon”

The call ended. Paul shoved his dying phone into his pocket and then his hands under each armpit to warm them up. After ending the call, the silence of the surrounding area became more obvious. With only minimal lighting from the dim street lamps and the elusive sounds of crickets in nearby fields, Paul suddenly felt very alone and uneasy, which was ridiculous.

I’m a grown man, he thought, a grown man with black belts in most things and who’s been through worse. I’m fine.

However, all it took was a slight rustling noise from a bush nearby to make him jump out of his skin and decide it was probably best to wait for Mystery Man in the safety of his car. Because it was the logical thing to do.

****

Paul glanced at his watch for what felt like the 20th time in less than five minutes. It was 11:48 and it had been almost 40 minutes since he called Dixon’s Autos. He was beginning to lose hope that anyone would be coming to help him and had begun to resign himself to a night spent sleeping in his car until it was safe to walk somewhere for help when it was light out. Paul wasn’t too worried, after all, he had slept in worse places over the years.

Being orphaned at a very young age and left to be brought up in the system had hardened Paul to the harsh realities of the world; he had not trained to be a black belt in several different fighting techniques for no reason. Being a gay foster child living with 20 other boys in a group home made for a very easy target, one which he had refused to become. Over the years, he had continued it as a passion and had also learned many other helpful skills; he could pick locks, knew parkour, could survive for days without any food, could hunt small animals if he had some kind of weapon and was very good at plaiting hair (if the words of a little girl who attended one of his junior karate classes was anything to go by).

Bottom line, he could survive one night sleeping in his car.

As he began to strategise how he would rearrange himself and barricade the doors- which, helpfully, were unlockable thanks to the now dead electrical system- he noticed headlights approaching from the opposite end of the road. Hope flared strong in his body and he sat up straighter, fully prepared to leap out and hitchhike if what was coming nearer wasn’t a tow truck. But, if the height of the lights and the large bed attached to the back of the vehicle had not been a dead giveaway, the large sign emblazoned on the front in black ink would have been. It read “DIXON AUTO TOWING- A FAMILY BUSINESS”. Paul exited his car as the truck approached and parked up alongside him.

If Paul had had a mental image of what he thought Mystery Man would look like, it certainly was not the sight he was met with when the other man jumped out the truck. He had expected a middle aged mechanic with almost no hair or a beer gut, or both. This man was nothing like that. Thick, muscled legs and arms were attached to a lean and equally muscular torso, clothed in tight black jeans and a grey T-Shirt. Wide shoulders held up a head which boasted hair that almost rivalled Paul’s with its soft fluffiness and a pair of piercing blue eyes which almost made Paul lose his train of thought. Luckily he had enough wits inside him to notice that Mystery Man had started speaking.

“Sorry, man, got held up by the train crossing down the road. Oh, and I made a quick stop too”, he said quickly, turning to open the passenger door and lean in to grab something, giving Paul a perfect view of a supple, round ass hugged by his jeans. Paul almost sighed out loud at the sight. He recovered quickly when the other man tuned back around holding two takeaway coffee cups in a cardboard holder.

“This one’s a coffee with cream and sugar, the other is hot chocolate, weren’t sure what your preference was and couldn’t call ya back cause your phone died” he said, smiling slightly as he held the cups out to Paul, “You sounded cold when ya called”.

“Oh, thank you! That’s really sweet, it’s fucking freezing out here”, Paul laughed, taking the cup with the coffee inside from the other man. He sighed happily at the feel of the warmth inside and took a long gulp, only wincing slightly at the burn on his tongue. Mystery Man laughed too and took the hot chocolate to take his own sip before sticking it back in the holder on the passenger seat and turning back to Paul with more serious eyes.

“So, what happened to your car?” he asked, walking around to the hood to have a look.

“No idea, I was just driving along and it shuddered then the engine made a crackling noise and then sputtered and then I had no power, managed to aim it sort of at the side of the road before it died and then had to push it onto the dirt so I wasn’t in anyone’s way” Paul rambled off, enraptured by the sight of Mystery Man’s arm muscles rippling under his shirt. The other man raised his eyebrows at Paul’s telling of events.

“You pushed it to the side of the road by yourself?” he asked incredulously.

“What? I’m stronger than I look” Paul said, registering after it had come out of his mouth just how flirty he had sounded. Mystery Man didn’t seem to mind though, as a playful smirk crossed his features and he returned to checking the engine out. Paul sipped away happily at his coffee while he worked and had almost finished it when the verdict was made.

“Well, got good news and bad news” he said, meeting Paul’s eyes as he spoke.

“Hit me with the good news first, could use some after my night” Paul said.

“It’s your carburettor, shit’s clogged to all hell and probably needs replacin’, which is fine cause I got one that’ll fit this car perfect back at the shop and can fit it for ya tomorrow mornin’” he replied.

“Okay. And the bad news?”

“Well, can’t do it til tomorrow morning and the only place nearby for ya to stay is a shitty motel run by a sketchy asshole called Gareth, he-“

“Wait, are you talking about Terminus Tows?”

“Oh, they friends of yours?” the mechanic asked, looking sheepish suddenly.

“God, no! I called them before you and he only seemed interested in getting me to stay in his motel, didn’t ask about my car or what was wrong once, ended that call pretty quick”, Paul shuddered.

“Yeah, guy’s a grade-A weirdo, grew up livin’ near him and saw him cut up a live rat once to see what was inside”, the mechanic said, eyes wide and horrified. Paul recoiled.

“Eww, what the fuck?” he exclaimed, then noticed the twinkle in the other man’s eyes, “You asshole! I actually believed you for a second there”

Mystery Man laughed heartily for a moment, shaking his head. “Nah, he’s no psycho from what I know, just a bit of a freak with some daddy issues”. Paul nodded.

“So, back to my bad news. His motel is the only one anywhere near here for me to stay?” Paul asked.

“I mean there might be one a bit further out I can give you a ride to if we can find somethin’ on the computer at the shop, but let’s wait til we get this back there before we think o’ that” the other man nodded closing the hood and moving to hook Paul’s car onto his truck’s bed. Paul found he liked the sound of the “we” very much.

“Hey, I never got your name”, Paul said.

“Oh, sorry, thought I’d told ya. ‘S Daryl. Daryl Dixon”.

Paul reached a hand up to Daryl where he was stood on the tow truck’s bed above him. Daryl leaned down and took it, shaking it once and giving it a squeeze.

“Paul Rovia, but my friends call me Jesus”.

****

The ride to Daryl’s shop was not awkward in the slightest. In fact, Paul would be hard pressed to remember a time in recent memory where he laughed as hard with someone else as he was in that moment.

“So, you couldn’t tell a single person why you couldn’t sit properly at school for a week?” Paul snorted, laughter breaking free once again.

“Hey, you try tellin’ a bunch of asshole kids you had a rash from wipin’ your ass with poison ivy and see how they treat ya”, Daryl said back, chuckling despite his defensive tone. Paul sighed with happiness.

“Man, they’d probably treat me the same if they knew the reason I can’t sit properly some days”, Paul huffed out, chuckling slightly at his own words before they caught back up to him. He froze, eyes going wide as he realised he had just outed himself to a stranger he’d only known about an hour, who was his only chance of getting his car fixed and who could very well end up being homophobic. Paul held his breath for a moment while he waited for Daryl’s reaction.

If he thought his shock when seeing Daryl for the first time that night was immense, it was nothing compared to the feeling that coursed through his veins when Daryl simply snorted and stated, “Yeah, we all get like that sometimes though man, shoulda seen me after a date I had a few weeks back. Thought the guy was gonna break my back the way he was going at it”.

Paul was not proud of his reaction to this new information. His jaw dropped open and he all but squeaked, “You’re gay?!” at the poor man as they made the final turning into a yard where a lone garage sat.

“Yeah, what’s it matter?” Daryl asked, confused.

“It doesn’t! I was just shocked”

“Yeah I know, gay mechanic, shocks most of the women who try flirtin’ with me to get a discount. They usually give up pretty quick when they realise the only person their flirtin’ would work on is Merle”, Daryl laughed, hopping out the cab.

“Merle?” Paul questioned as he hopped out after Daryl.

“My brother. Helps me run this place, was actually supposed to be doin’ this shift tonight but went for a drink with some girl he met and never showed up so I did it instead”

Paul caught Daryl giving him a sideways glance and had to work his ears hard to hear him when Daryl mumbled under his breath, “But I sure am glad he did”.

Paul looked at his jacket zip and pretended to mess with it to hide his shy smile behind his long hair. He followed Daryl as he made his way to the front door of the garage office, unlocked it and let them both inside. It was a very simple waiting room- a desk, three chairs, a large door which obviously led to the workshop, and another, plain white door in the other corner. An old looking laptop sat on top of the desk and the first thing Daryl did was fire it up as they walked in.

“Make yourself comfortable, toilet’s just through that door if ya need it, there’s a coffee machine in the workshop if you want another one?” Daryl asked, unusually flustered.

“I’m fine, thanks Daryl”, Paul smiled, taking a seat. Daryl’s responding smile was smaller but no less heartfelt before he returned to booting up his laptop. Paul stole those few moments to have a look around the room and noticed it was not as bare as he had first thought; there were several small, framed photos on the walls. One was of Daryl and a slightly older man with less hair and the same smirking smile who had to be his brother, there were photos of the garage on its opening day, of a small team of mechanics standing in front of a finished car. Paul’s smile got wider at one particular photograph of Daryl in his overalls, covered in oil and with one hand elbow deep in an engine, while the other hand was flipping off whoever was taking the picture. Two posters pinned up contained lists of the services offered by the garage with prices, there were several magazines sitting on one of the other two free chairs and a small dish on the counter next to the laptop appeared to have candy within.

They’ve made it homey, Paul thought. Daryl and his brother had obviously worked hard to build this place up and make it welcoming, but it seemed it had not had much business lately if the lack of cars in the yard and workshop were any indication.

“Okay, internet’s up and runnin’, let’s see what we got”, Daryl muttered, frowning as he looked at the screen. Paul stood from his seat and advanced to lean on the counter facing Daryl, watching in amusement as the other man’s tongue poked out slightly in concentration as he typed. A thought suddenly struck Paul.

“Hey, I saw your website earlier when I was looking for tow companies” Paul began, trailing off at Daryl’s ashamed face.

“I know, it’s shit. I tried my best but technology ain’t my skillset”, Daryl said, insecurity shining through. Paul’s heart thumped with empathy.

“I mean, it wasn’t the best site I’ve ever seen, but I used to work for this web design company who did some marketing for small businesses, so I know some stuff about it. You know, if you wanted my help with any of that”, Paul said, smiling encouragingly at Daryl, hoping to wipe the insecure look from his face.

“Really? You’d do that? You barely know me, man”.

“Well yeah, but you rescued me tonight. And you’ve brought me back here and are looking at places for me to stay the night before even unhooking my car. It’s the least I could do”.

“We don’t need any charity, I can take some money off your bill for helpin’ with the site and that-“

“No, no way. I’m paying my full bill for your services and I’ll help you with the site and maybe even see what I can do about marketing this place in town as a thank you for saving me”.

“Stop sayin’ I saved you, was just doing my job”

“Well, in doing so you saved me, so there’s no point in arguing the point with me, Daryl”

“You ever stop bein’ stubborn?”

“Nope”

Daryl laughed shortly, glancing back at the screen before he looked back at Paul, “You know, you’re a bit of a pain in the ass, Paul”.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing”, Paul flirted back, smiling coyly before both men looked down at their feet, shy. Paul cleared his throat.

“So, any places nearby?” He asked to take the subject away before it could turn into something that there was no return from. After all, three hours ago he was still in what he’d thought was a happy relationship with another man. He didn’t need to rush into any new things. At least for tonight.

“Oh, err, yeah, actually. Hilltop Heights Bed and Breakfast, ‘bout a half hours drive away, says there’s rooms available, looks dirt cheap too, that sound okay?” Daryl asked, spinning the laptop around so Paul could see. He felt relief course through him when he saw it was a cosy little building that meant he would get a bed to sleep on tonight.

“Yeah, looks good. Want me to call a cab to take me?”

“Nah, man. Just let me unhook your car and get it inside the workshop and I’ll close up and drive you there in my own truck, won’t be long”, Daryl replied, walking out before Paul could argue.

Paul watched the back of his figure disappear back into the dark outside and listened to the faint sounds of his car being unloaded and the workshop door opening. He placed his elbows on the edge of the counter and dropped his head into his hands, the events of the night finally catching up with him. He felt a smile creep up his face once again as he heard Daryl whistling tunelessly outside as he worked.

****

Hilltop Heights was much less picturesque than the website had made it seem. Rather than the quaint old building the photos had boasted, what greeted the two men when they pulled up outside was nothing more than an oversized shack, where two more men sat outside smoking a few feet from a mobile home that was hitched up outside.

“Well…this is not what I was expecting”, Paul said, dejected, “May have to try my luck with Terminus after all”.

“Fuck no”, Daryl exclaimed, already turning his truck around, not bothering to stop, “Ain’t ya got any friends that can put ya up for one night? Or a boyfriend or something?”

Daryl uttered the last question so quietly Paul almost missed it.

“No, all my friends are busy with other things tonight and erm, I actually walked in on my boyfriend riding our friend Wes’ dick earlier tonight, so…”, Paul trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh, shit, sorry. That sucks”, Daryl frowned. The two were silent for a few moments as they continued down the road. Until Daryl set his shoulders and glanced at Paul with a small nod.

“’Kay, then. That settles it, you’re staying on my couch tonight”, he said determinedly.

“What? Daryl, no, you can’t help me with everything you already have and then expect me to take more from you”, Paul protested, but Daryl ignored him, turning back the way they had come towards the garage again, which he presumed Daryl must live near.

“You’re sleepin’ on my couch, and then in the mornin’, we’re both comin’ back to the workshop and ya can hang around while I change the carburettor, ‘kay?” Daryl asked, his tone broaching no argument.

“Okay, Daryl. Thank you”, Paul answered simply, exhaustion winning over his usually stubborn personality. He smirked at Daryl’s triumphant nod now that he’d got his own way.

****

In all of his talk about how his place wasn’t much on their journey to his apartment, Daryl had failed to mention that Paul would be sleeping on a pristine sofa-bed with fluffy spare pillows and blanket that Daryl generously handed out after helping Paul carry his belongings up the stairs as well.

“So, all set?” Daryl asked awkwardly, hovering by the doorway to his own bedroom.

“Yeah, all set. Thank you so much for this, Daryl. I really am going to make you the most badass website for your shop and get the word out about the great service I got”, Paul promised sincerely. Daryl chuckled.

“Just don’t tell no one I let you stay here, else this place will turn into a damn motel”, he joked, laughing along with Paul. When their laughter trailed off, Daryl scratched his nose and nodded to Paul.

“Gonna go get some sleep before someone else calls needin’ to be rescued”, he winked at Paul, causing a blush to break out on his cheeks, “Night, Paul”.

Not waiting for a response, he turned and disappeared into the dimly lit bedroom, shutting the door with a click. Paul slumped back onto his borrowed bedclothes and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and thinking back to how he’d felt this morning, how he’d thought his day would end much differently to how it had, but feeling thankful regardless.

As he began to get sleepy, Paul forced himself to sit up and changed quickly into some pyjamas he found in one of his hastily packed bags. He resolved to find his phone charger in the morning and deal with any grovelling messages from Alex then. As he returned to the sofa bed and wrapped himself in his blanket, he hoped to wake before the man in the other room, maybe make him breakfast as another thank you. Paul’s mind began to wander as he dozed.

Maybe he could leave his number with Daryl somehow tomorrow, but make it clear they should take things slow, he didn’t want this to become a short rebound; he liked Daryl. Maybe they could start as friends and hang out some more when Paul wasn’t being a damsel in distress and see where it goes. He made another mental note to call Kal from the company where he’d work with him and see if he still had his connections in the marketing industry tomorrow morning before he drifted off into a relaxed sleep.

Regardless of what happened when he had to return to his normal life tomorrow, and work out where he was going to live, how he was going to get the rest of his stuff and how to explain his long night, at least he had tonight to focus on being grateful that one good thing had come out of it.

He’d met Daryl.

And Paul wasn’t willing to let him out of his life anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
